1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to installation support tooling for cabling and other communications systems and equipment in subways and tunnels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Work on installation of cabling and other communications networks in tunnels and subways typically requires workers to access portions of the tunnels and subways that are out of their immediate reach. Furthermore, the installation of communications equipment and systems in such tunnels involves working with long, unsupported lengths of cabling and other communications systems. In addition, in order to work safely around rail lines having an electrified third rail in such tunnels and subways, workers normally must shut off the electricity being supplied to such third rail. This can be inconvenient and time consuming, because the manual labor and human resources required to perform such installation operations are cumbersome and excessive.